The present invention relates to an automated semiconductor wafer processing apparatus that is used, for example, to execute liquid and gaseous processing of wafers. Such an apparatus can be used to process semiconductor wafers, data disks, semiconductor substrates and similar articles requiring very low contaminant levels. More particularly, the present invention relates to such an apparatus having an improved input/output wafer handling system.
The processing of semiconductor wafers and the like has become of great economic significance due to the large volume of integrated circuits, data disks, and similar articles being produced. In recent years, the features used in integrated circuits and data disks have decreased significantly in size, thus providing greater integration and greater capacity. In addition, the diameters of semiconductor wafers have increased over time, providing greater economies of scale with respect to each processed wafer.
While the apparatus and methods utilized heretofore for processing semiconductor wafers have operated with varying degrees of success, they have also sometimes suffered problems with regard to contamination or particle additions which can occur during processing. As the features and geometries of the discrete components formed on the semiconductor devices have become smaller and more densely packed, and as the diameters of the semiconductor wafers have increased, the need for more stringent control over contamination and breakage has become more acute.
A constant challenge in the production of semiconductors is the culmination of particle contamination. With respect to all types of semiconductor processors, preventing contaminant particles from entering into the processor enclosure is of paramount importance. Such particles can affect the photographic processes used to transfer the integrated circuit layouts onto the wafers being processed by causing deterioration of the image being transferred onto the wafer. Contaminant particles may also result in the altering of the characteristics of the device that is being manufactured.
One of the greatest sources of contaminating particles is the presence of environmental dust carried in the air surrounding the semiconductor processors. To reduce the amount of environmental contamination, semiconductor integrated circuit manufacturers have taken extreme measures to provide working areas with relatively low amounts of environmental dust. These areas are called xe2x80x9cclean roomsxe2x80x9d. Such working areas are expensive to build and operate. It is therefore preferable to limit the number and size of the clean rooms used to manufacture a particular device.
Another problem associated with traditional semiconductor processors relates to the fact that toxic and corrosive processing fluids, such as acids, caustics, solvents and other processing fluids are used in the manufacturing process. Such processing fluids must be maintained within controlled processing chambers to avoid corrosion and other harmful effects to personnel and materials outside of the semiconductor processor enclosure. Of concern are both liquid and gaseous forms of processing fluids, both of which should be prevented from exiting the processor chamber and contacting machine parts susceptible to corrosion. Thus, there exists a need to provide semiconductor processing equipment that adequately seals processing fluids inside the processing chamber during manufacturing and prevents them from escaping and causing damage.
The present inventors have recognized the foregoing problems and have addressed solutions for them in the apparatus described herein. The apparatus provides an improved system for batch wafer handling in automated semiconductor process equipment. Further, the apparatus provides a processing system which permits use of standard wafer containers or pods. Still further, the apparatus provides a processing system for multiple wafer container loading wherein air infiltration during the loading operation is minimized while also allowing continuous automated processing of the wafers.
In accordance with a further feature of the present apparatus, the apparatus is provided with an improved door actuating and sealing assembly that provides a fluid tight seal which prevents contaminant particles from entering a processing chamber and prevents processing fluids and vapors from escaping from the chamber.
A processor for processing articles, such as semiconductor wafers, in a substantially clean atmosphere is set forth. The processor includes an enclosure defining a substantially enclosed clean processing chamber and at least one processing station disposed in the processing chamber. An interface section is disposed adjacent an interface end of the enclosure. The interface section includes at least one interface port through which a pod containing articles for processing are loaded or unloaded to or from the processor. The interface section is hygienically separated from the processing chamber since the interface section is generally not as clean as the highly hygienic processing chamber. An article extraction mechanism adapted to seal with the pod is employed. The mechanism is disposed to allow extraction of the articles contained within the pod into the processing chamber without exposing the articles to ambient atmospheric conditions in the interface section. The article processor also preferably includes an article insertion mechanism that is adapted to seal with a pod disposed in the interface section. The article insertion mechanism is disposed to allow insertion of the articles into the pod after processing by the at least one processing station. The article insertion mechanism allows the insertion of the articles without exposing the articles to ambient atmospheric conditions in the interface section.